


OC's

by Shael_Thefangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Not a fic, Original work - Freeform, charecter profiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shael_Thefangirl/pseuds/Shael_Thefangirl
Summary: Just some cherecter profiles I wanna make sure I don't lose. Comment if you want me to write about these guys i guess.





	1. Maxwell

Full name[Maxwell]

Preferred name/nickname[Well, Maxy]

Generally referred to as [Well]

Appearance.

SEX: Genderfluid but mostly presents as male  
SEXUALITY: Bisexual demiromantic  
HEIGHT: Smol bean, about 5' 4"  
WEIGHT: Lil chubby,   
BUILD: lil chubby  
HAIR: His hair is soft, short, green, and spikey  
SKIN: tan  
EYES: green and shiny, he's a very excited boi   
MOUTH: small with a smile  
NOSE: smallish nose  
HANDS: smooth skin and soft features and slightly large eyes  
FEET: medium  
SCARS: a few scattered scars on his legs and arms from falling off his bike, acne scars on face  
CLOTHES: a slightly too big light green jacket that flaps over his hands, jeans, yellow sneakers covered in doodles

Maxwell is a 16 y/o boy (genderfluid so sometimes girl)with a crush on his friend Abbi, who he can be shy around. he loves nature, gardening, painting, and reading. He's very very perky and is like a puppy on a sugar rush sometimes. He lives with his dad Chris and their dog. He's in anime club, cooking club, and conspiracy club.


	2. Abbi

Full name: Abbigale 

Preferred name/nickname: Abbs, Abbi

Generally referred to as Abbi

Appearance.

SEX: Cis girl  
SEXUALITY: Pansexual panromantic  
HEIGHT: tall, about 5' 10"  
WEIGHT: about 135  
BUILD: thin but with muscle  
HAIR: soft, long, and light purple with an over the shoulder braid  
SKIN: pale  
EYES: the left one is chocolate brown and the right is baby blue  
MOUTH: small but with doll-like lips  
NOSE: smallish nose  
HANDS: smooth skin and soft features, nails painted purple  
FEET: small  
SCARS: knees are beat up from tripping, large scar on back of neck from getting hit by a tree branch   
CLOTHES: purple knee length skirt with tucked in baby blue t-shirt with a campfire on it from summer camp, black flats with white socks.

Abbi is a 17 y/o girl who has a very friendly personality and ADHD. she loves computers, fantasy, aesthetics, and sewing. Her favorite food is tripe pho. She is at the beginnings of a crush on Maxwell but doesn't know it yet. She lives with her 2 moms, Janna and Beth, her 12 fish, and parakeet. She's in anime club, coding club, and conspiracy club.


	3. Beth and Janna

Beth: Beth is a tough Irish butch lesbian in her 40's, she got married to Janna when she was 26 after dating for 7 years and they adopted Abbi about a year afterward. She's a bit eccentric but is a Wise Woman who can't cook. She works as an art teacher at the local community collage.

Janna: Janna was born to Viatnamese imagrants in California and met Beth in collage. She's a femme lesbian with an amazing signing voice and the ability to not give a single shit about what anyone thinks about her or her family. She was brought up in a traditional Viatnamese household so she cooks a lot of the food at home, not that her family minds. She works as a nurse at the hospital and is part of the PTA.


	4. Chris

After his wife died of breast cancer when Maxwell was 3 he brought up their child by himself while working as an accountant from home. He regularly donates to cancer research and wears pink the entire month of October. He's a very kind man despite the tragedies in his life. When his son came out as genderfluid he was extremely supportive, if a little confused, afterwards he did extensive research into the lgbt+ community and gender orientation. He's a PTA dad through and through and hes part of the local youth support program. His hobby is mixing his own teas.


End file.
